


Soul Eater: Payback

by nicthar



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicthar/pseuds/nicthar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new meister joins the academy. Before long he finds himself being able to defeat all of the  7. But when he develops a deep love for one of them life at the DWMA can get complicated involving...( you ready for it) Medusa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a beginning writer and am looking for feedback.

I look up at the mission board and all the missions.

"Do you think we could do this one?" I asked my syth partner Justin.

"I don't think so, Let's see if there's something easier up tomorrow." He said looking at me with his dark green eyes. He was wearing his usual outfit of a white tang top and blue jeans to match his blonde hair.

I was wearing my usual game of thrones t-shirt with the stark symbol on it, black shorts and bright blue running shoes with my green eyes and brown hair.

"But we haven't been on a single mission yet we don't even know if we're good partners yet and it's been a month!"

I was about to head home without Justin when I hear an announcement on the P.A.

"Can Nicholas Sabatini and Justin Greyhurst please report to the death room."

I turned around grabbing Justin's hand." Come on you baka let's go."

****in the death room********

"Hia, hey, wazzup, wazzup, wazzup."Lord death greated US as we walked in.

"Nothing sir I'm just curious as to why you called."I asked him.

"Well you and your partner haven't even tested if you are a good match so I was gonna give you a chance so what do ya say."

"Well it depends on what we have to do."

"Ok if you can get one hit in on my son then you two can be partners." Lord death says as kid walks out with Patty and Liz

"WHAT?!"Me and Justin say at the same time.

"Well it's either you get a chance to prove your a good pair or I have to rematch you both."

"Fine we'll do it." I say after a bit of silence.

"BUT NIC HE'LL DESTROY US!"

"Well you want a new partner."

"...I guess not ok let's do it." He said his voice filled with regret as he transformed into a dark green syth.

I picked him up while shaking. He was heavy as hell I could barley lift him.

I took an incredibly weak looking stance.

I charged at kid but triped and fell face first because of Justin's weight.

"Wow ur weapon caused you to hurt yourself... I've seen bad partnerships but this is the worst."

"Well I guess you two don't work well together, I'm sorry but I'm assigning you new partners." Lord death said as I got up and Justin transformed back.

"Well Justin I guess it's over."

I shaked his hand and was about to leave when.

"Nic can I talk to you for bit." Lord death said.

I turned around and awaited what Lord death would say.

"There's a new weapon at the academy his name is Mycroft he's here right now if you want t-"

"Try resonating with him, sure why not."

Mycroft walks through the door. He has black hair dark blue eyes wearing a grey suite and a blood red tie.

"Hey, I've heard about you, so pathetic."

He got me slightly angry but he was right sadly.

"Alright let's get this over with."I said thinking that this would never work.

He transformed into two weird blades that were like daggers but the handle was at the side of each blade

I picked him up.

"What are you?"

"I'm a pair of katar daggers(It's the blades that the assassin in hell boy used look it up)."

I picked him up and something in me awoken.

"Alright now try and hit kid."

I took a stance, Mycroft was light which I liked.

"Well I can't wait to see you trip again." Kid said taunting me.

Now I'm normally a nice guy but when kid said that something in me just snapped.

I charged at kid and when he realized I wasn't going to fall he started shooting at me.

Surprisingly I dodged most of the bullets and deflected some using Mycroft and I could see kid start to look worried. I smiled at that.

I actually made it to kid and I kicked him right in the chest then I ran around fast enough and hit him with the flat part of Mycroft and he flew right into the wall putting a big dent in the wall.

"KID!!!!!!!" Liz and patty screamed."  
I snapped back to my senses.

"KID!!!!! O my god I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me I just..." I kept rambling on and on until he stopped me.

"Nic that was incredible, I've never seen such a fighting spirit come so naturally I think we just found your partner.


	2. Here Comes the Challenges

Me and Mycroft walked back to the apartment Lord death had generously given to us.

"So what do you wana eat?" I asked Mycroft.

"I don't know you pick a place."

"How about the keg to celebrate us winning our first fight."

"Sure I love the keg, but do you mean to tell me that kicking Kid's but was the first fight you've ever had?"

"Well ya." I say a bit embarrassed.

I tell him about me and Justin's partnership as we walked to the keg.

"And you stayed with that idiot, he was dragging you down, look Nic you have an amazing amount of potential, when we resonated I felt it. I could help make you stronger." He said as we reached the restaurant.

"Ok Mycroft you got a deal." I said and we shook hands.

"Also you can call me Myc for short."

"Alright so..."

"Medium rare." We said in unison.

After we ate and got to the apartment we both went to bed.

******************************

I wake up at 7 am. It's Saturday but I'm an early riser anyways.

I decide to make me and Myc some breakfast so I put together an omelet made of sausages and eggs. Then I made some bacon and pancakes. It's an odd combination but I cock what I like.

******************************

Myc got up at 11.

I had no friends nothing to do so I just sat on the couche reading game of thrones.

He sat down at the table.

I got his breakfast out of the oven and got him some maple syrup.

"Man you can cock and you have a great taste in literature."

When I realized he had basically said he read game of thrones we started getting into a very in-depth conversation over our favorite parts and talked for a few hours until I heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door to see a girl about my age with ash blonde hair put into to pig tails. She had on a plade mini skirt a yellow vest and a black coat.

Behind her was a guy with white hair wearing an orange shirt a black jacket and jeans.

"Nicholas.? She asked me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I'm Maka Albarn one star syth meister and I'm gonna kick your but."

"Alright, come on Myc. I said as he transformed. Let's kick some ass but let's take it outside."

******************************

As I get into a stance and the fighting half of me takes over.

I spin Myc around a bit to intimidated my opponent a bit but she replies by swinging her syth around a bit.

"Alright Myc we're gonna have to use a different strategy. She's going to be slower then us with that big syth, so we have the upper hand in monoveralbility but I can sense her soul and if she hits me it's gonna hurt for a long while.

I make the first move charging at her gaining speed until everything slows down a bit.

Then I stop right behind her and attack with the flat part of Myc but she blocks it.

I slash at her but she keeps up deflecting each blow.

She goes in for an attack and I keep up with her not breaking a sweat.

Then as she try's to hit me with a blow to the head but I cross both halfs of Myc and lock in her partner and through him across the street and point my right blade at her throat.

I snap out of it.

"Sorry Maka I can't really control myself in a fight I held back as much as I could otherwise you might be dead but it was a great fight."

"I've never fought someone that strong since I fought Asura."

"Well me and my weapon were talking so if yoyo don't mind I'd like to continue that conversation."

"Ya I heard you guys talking about books do you mind if I join in."

"Normaly I don't like to talk to people who try to kill me but I think I'll make an exception."

Me and Maka talk about books while Soul and Myc have there own private conversation.

We talk until 6:00 when Maka says they should get going.

"O by the way my friends black*star and his weapon Tsubaki will probably be by tomorrow. He's a bit annoying at first but he's nice, anyways since we all heard about how you kicked kids but so we all want to see how good you are, and so far I can see how you kicked kids but. Well bye."

"By." I said closing the door.

"Well Myc let's get some rest, tomorrow we kick more but."

******************************

I woke up at 7 this morning and woke up Myc. We have plans to go to the book story, they're suppose to have a new shipment of books in and we wanted to be one of the first ones to browse.

"Myc wake up."

He doesn't move an inch, but I planed for this.

I go into my room and get out my megaphone.

"MYCROFT GET UP!!!!!!" I screamed through the megaphone as he literally jumped out of bed.

"What the hell man!!"

"Well I had to get you up somehow." I said grining.

"Now come on we're going to be late I've already got breakfast to go."

******************************

We're walking back from the book store with a giant bag of books.

Me and Myc were discussing what to read first when we hear a loud Yahoo as a blue haired boy with a chain syth dropped down in front of us.

Myc transformed and I got ready to meet this new opponent.

"I'm black*star and I'm going to defeat you!!!"

He charges at me as my fighting instincts kick in. He try's to stab me but I dodge it quickly and trip him. Then I kicked him straight into a wall.

As I snap back into my nice self black*star's weapon transforms back into a human.

"BLACK*STAR!!" She said running over to his unconscious body.

When I saw her my heart raced.  
she's so adora- wait Nic remember last time you swore never to love again and besides she's only kind a sort a really cu- damit.

"Nic you should talk to her." Myc said transforming.

"Why me, I mean like why not you I'm not uncomfortable around girls hahaha." I said uncomfortablly.

"Dude fine I'll save your but." He said rolling his eyes.

"Hey we're sorry about that my meister still has some trouble controlling his instincts, what's your name."

"Tsubaki, and it's ok we're use to it by now what are your names." She said smiling.

Man she seams really nice maybe we can be friends.

"it's Myc and-."

"Nic, hi."

Great now you sound mean interrupting myc great. Wait why do I care errrr.

"Sorry for interrupting Myc."

"Well can we meet this group of people trying to kill us?"


	3. Meet and Greet

We walked with Tsubaki and black*start to their apartment where they were having a get together.

I walked beside Tsubaki while Myc and black*star were arguing about something but I wasn't paying attention.

There was an awkward silence between us but I didn't know what to say.

She seams nice, she is pretty. Maybe I should say something.

"So nice weather we're having."

*mental slap* really Nic nice weather dear god!!!

"Ya it's pretty nice I guess." She said.

Man well atleast she replied. Usually I can barley talk to girls but for some reason she's different.

We keep walking in silence.

"Soooo-"

"Why are you two walking alone you should be walking with me!!!"black*star shouted coming between us.

I never thought I'd even think this but thank god for black*star.

We arrive at the apartment and thank god not a moment to soon.

We get inside and me and Myc start talking to everyone.

******************************

After a whole bunch of chicken and cake that Tsubaki made, it was delicious.

We were about to leave but I just had one question.

"Hey everyone before me and Myc take off I've got one question for Maka and black*star. Why did you both try to kill me."

"Well after you beat kid we all wanted to see how powerful you are because Nic you might not know this but we're the most powerful of the one star meisters." Maka answered.

"What really?!"

"Ya I'm the miester that destroyed the kishen a few months back."

"Wait so I beat the team the basically destroyed a god."

"Welcome to the team." Kid said.

"Well we have to go bye everyone."

"By." They all said.

As we walked downstairs and the doors Myc was the first one to speak.

"So you like Tsubaki don't you." He casually said to me."

"What no I mean she's a good friend and nice but I don't like her I'm like o god." I could feel my cheaks getting reader by the minute.

"Nic you are the worse liar especially since you had that incident back at the party."

*********flash back*************

Black*star had just triped over the coffee table and once seeing he was alright we all burst out laughing.

I decided to help Tsubaki in the kitchen making sure black*star didn't have anything wrong with him.

"You know I'd hate it if anything happened to you... guys, you guys." Tough save.

Tsubaki just smiled.

"Just kiss you two!" Black*star said jumping in on our conversation.

"What no!!, I mean she's nice and beautiful but I like her as a friend JUST A FRIEND I mean she's really nice and sweet but we're just friends!!" I could feel my cheeks blushing as I turned away trying to hide it.

"W-well y-ya he's nice but I don't like him black*star."

For some reason I felt my heart sink. O come on Nic you really think someone like her is gonna go out with you.

Tsubaki's P.O.V

I told him I didn't like him but I do he seams like a really nice person but why would he like me I'm a Camilia blossom I'm suppose to be lonely. But when I'm near him my heart just races.

***normal time Nic's P.O.V.*******

"How do you even know about that?"

"I've got good ears."

"look I'm having the guys over tomorrow if you wana pick my brain do it then."

"Alright... but you like her."


	4. Help

The guys were coming over today to hang out. You know just guys talking about video games and girls.

*door bell rings*

I open the doors to see Kid, Soul, and Black*star standing there.

"Let's get this party started." Soul said as everyone walked in.

I pop in Halo and we start the regular process that is talking while killing.

We keep playing for a few hours until the guys decide to put on a movie. I put on Avatar and we sat back.

"So Nic what do you want to talk about?" Kid asks me.

"How did you know I wanted to talk to you guys about something?"

"O please we've all noticed your strange behavior, so uncool."

"Ok guys I'm gonna confess.*sigh* I like Tsubaki, hell I might even love her and I've got no idea how to handle this and I thought since you guys all had girlfriends-."

"Wait none of us are in or have ever had a relationship except Black*star." Kid answered.

"But I thought you are with Liz and Soul I thought you were with Maka?"

"Nope." They both answered.

"Ok guys after this we need to talk about your feelings."

"Ok but what do you need are advice for?" Soul asked.

"Well one if you guys have any advice then I could use it, Soul I need you to teach me how to control my emotions and flirt with Tsubaki a bit. Kid you seam to know manners and how to dress well so I need you for that. Black*star your job is the most important, I need you to see how Tsubaki feels about me I have no idea how your going to do it but do it without giving off any hint that I like her."

"You can count on us." They all say.

*******a few days later*********

Over the week Soul had been teaching me how to stay cool around Tsubaki and how to be a bit smother. Kid had taught me how to behave at dinner and how to dress for the occasion. All we were waiting on was Black*star.

Tsubaki's P.O.V.

I was standing by my mirror brushing my hair when Black*star walked into my room.

"Hi Black*star." I said smiling at him.

"Well you know I just wanted to say that you know you can tell me anything, right."

"Ya Black*star I know." He was acting kind of odd.

"Ya know like if you like somebody."

"Well there is someone but Black*star you have to swear not to tell him or anyone else, it could be awkward."

"Ok sure tell me."

"Well I have a small crush on...Nic, I know it's stupid I mean why would he like me."

"Well maybe you should ask him, it couldn't hurt."

"No I don't think I could take it if he said he's not interested."

"Well if you change your mind I'm hear to help." He said then walked out of my room.

Nic's P.O.V.

"Sorry I'm late I had to try and find a reason to leave the house." Black*star said sitting down with the rest of the guys.

"So what did she say." I asked him.

"Well she likes you back why wouldn't she, but you've got to move fast she's telling herself that you won't like her."

"Alright we need a plan." Kid said as we started to come up with a plan to show how we really feel about the people we love.


	5. The Plan's in Action

Tonight I invited everyone over but before that I gathered Soul and Kid to talk over some things.

"Alright so tonight is the night guys, kid you're gonna talk to Liz and Soul you're gonna talk to Maka."

"Alright but what if they don't like us back." Kid asked.

"Guys you're not going to back out because if you guys do then I'll break down."

"Ok, well we should get ready, why did you decide to have a fancy house party."

"I thought it would be nice to see how nice the girls could dress up and how we could impress then."

******************************

Me and the guys had just gotten into our tux's, mine was a regular black pants and blazer with a blue shirt.

The door bell rang and I answered it. I open the door to see Tsubaki in a skinny emerald dress with her hair down.

My god she's gorgeous, just play it cool come on say something.

"Umm Nic you have a nose bleed." She said blushing a bit.

I held my hand up to my nose and felt blood.

damit come on play it cool.

"Well of course I do you look stunning." I could see her blushing again.

"So where are the others."

"They're running a bit late but I'm hear."

damit this is not how I wanted this to go.

"Well Soul and Kid are here so join the party."

Damit!

******************************

Everyone had shown up and was having a really nice time.

I notice Soul dragging Maka out towards the hallway.

Good luck man we're all gonna need it.

Soul's P.O.V.

I took Maka into the hallway.

well here we go.

"Maka look, I've been doing some thinking and I think... that I like you." I mumbled the last part.

"What was that last part Soul." She said while giving me that beautiful smile of hers.

I took her hands." Maka, I like you you know like you like you."

She was shocked I could tell. I was about to walk away in shame and depression when... she kissed me.

"Soul you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."

"Well we should probably get back."

"Ya." she says grabbing my hand and pulling me back towards our friends.

Kid's P.O.V.

I notice that Soul and Maka have come back. Soul winked at me giving me two signals 1 it worked 2 you're up.

"Hey Liz can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure Kid."

We go back to the hallway were Soul and Maka went.

"Liz we need to talk."

"Sure Kid what about?"

"Well. I took her hands. Liz ever since we met I've had feelings for you and I've been so scared to tell you, but now you know."

"Kid this is really nice, but. She kisses me. Next time you tell me you love me just say it."

Well... that went well... o screw it yaaaaaaa suck on that universe saying I can't ever make this work!!!

Nic's P.O.V.

Kid and Liz got back from the hallway and he gave me the signal.

I gave him a different signal of me sneezing.

A few moments later we were in my bed room.

"Guys I can't do it, what if she doesn't like me what if she doesn't wana be friends after what if." I keep rambling on until.

"MAAAAKKAAA CHOP!"

"Maka what are you doing in hear damit!"Soul said.

"O come on you didn't think I didn't pick up on this, everyone did except Tsubaki."

"What o god!!" I say and start to panick again.

"Look Nic, I've known you for only a few days but I've seen the fighter in you all your bravery, you took all of us down faster then anyone at the DWMA because you believed. Nic you can do this."

"Wow thanks Maka, ok I can do this I'll need everyone's support so change of plans I'm just gonna get up in front of everyone and say it."

"Alright go with it." She said smiling.

"O and Maka, congrats about you and Soul you're not the only lord Varies here." I said leaving my room.

I stood up on the coffee table and tapped a fork against a glass.

classy bro classy.

"Everyone I have something to say. Since I've met all of you I've grown to like all of you. But one person here, when I met her something in me sparked how she was sweet kind and gorgeous." I start walking over to Tsubaki.

"She's always kind and she never thinks about herself, which is great, I love every single thing about this girl so, Tsubaki." I'm right in front of her now.

"Will you go out with me?" I kneel down and kiss her hand.

She's stunned.

Well that failed ,well back to the single life

"Nic you're sweet and adorable."

Great here it comes.

"So yes I'd love to go out with you."

She kisses me on the cheek.

"Uhh ug ah ga." I could feel myself stuttering and blushing like crazy and before I fainted I could hear Soulsay " So uncool." and then I blacked out.

******************************

I wake up to see Tsubaki and Maka looking at me. I feel my face and it's soaked.

"Please tell me you didn't have to wake me up using ice water."

"We tried everything but this seemed to be the only thing that worked."

"I'm sorry if that was a bit too much Nic."

"No no no no it was great, even amazing it's just... the first time it's happened especially since it was you." I say blushing.

She blushs back at me while smiling.

"I would say get a room but please that's way out of the question." Maka said.

"MAAAAAAKKAAAA CHOP!!!!" I say while bringing a big book down on her head.

"Wow I never knew that someone could Maka chop Maka." Soul said walking in.

"Sorry Maka but you were being a tad bit mean."

"No I get it."

"Well Tsubaki do you want to set a date for maybe next weekend."

"Sure sounds great."

"Ok I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds great."

"Alright... I'll see you then."

"Ok"

...Man I'm blowing this.

" Dear god Nic you need help." Soul said once Tsubaki and Black*star had left.

"Soul not now, I need your guys help."

I come back a while later with a giant book.

"In this book is every dating idea I've ever had before I gave up at my old school before moving here. So let's take a look."


	6. Preparation and Date

"Alright so guys I need to 1 pick a date and 2 I need a cool boost so Soul I need to learn everything from moves to keeping calm."

"Whatever you need bro we're here."

"Alright now I've narrowed it down to a nice boat ride out to an island for a picnic, a nice dinner up on the DWMA roof or just a home cooked dinner."

"I'd go with a home cooked meal it'd be a bit more from the heart." Kid said.

"Ya you're right. Now Soul you're the only one who can teach me how to control my nerves."

"Hmm I'll do it but I want a few ideas out of that book."

"Done now help me!!"

******************************

Tsubaki's P.O.V.

"Guys I don't know what to do, I mean I really like Nic and I don't want to screw things up."

Maka, Liz and Patty had come to help me get ready for my first date with Nic.

"Tsubaki you just need to calm down ." Maka said.

"You know what you need, a make over." Liz said.

"Ya we can do your hair and nails and make you all pretty!!" Said Patty.

"Well alright if you think it will help."

Liz pulls out a giant makeup kit while we go through my closet for something nice to wear.

A giant cloud of makeup engulfes us as the girls work on my new look.

******************************

Nic's P.O.V.

I went by Tsubaki and Black*star's apartment to pick up Tsubaki for our date.

I open the door and I see Tsubaki in a black mini skirt a red tank top and a small brown leather jacket.

She looked amazing.

Remember what Soul said just talk to her like she's your friend.

"Wow you look great. Well I guess we should go I decided to cook up a meal for us and it's waiting back there."

"Ok it sounds great."

I take her hand as we walk back to Myc and I's apartment.

We get there a few minutes later since the apartment isn't that far from Tsubaki's place.

"So how does it look." I say showing her the meal I prepared before leaving to pick her up.

"Wow it looks great Nic." She said while giving me one of her classic smiles.

We sit down and start talking about our life and funny things that happened earlier on in the day.

******************************

After we finished dinner we watched an old horror film and laughed at the special effect's.

Then I walked her back to her place.

"Well tonight was great." She said.

"Ya it was great."

There was a bit of a pause.

Should I kiss her no that seams like too much.

Tsubaki's P.O.V.

Maybe I should kiss him no that's too far, but maybe.

I lean in hoping that he'd follow my lead and then... he sticks out his hand.

"O ok." I say with disappointment.

Then I walk inside.

Nic's P.O.V.

I slapped myself once she went inside.

Damit Nic you blew it now she's gonna think you don't like her!!!

O screw it.

I knock on the door.

Tsubaki opens it up.

"O hi Nic." She said sounding depressed.

"Look Tsubaki I'm sorry for being a wimp and not kissing you it's just it's my first kiss and well I'm really nervous cause I'm gonna do it wrong and then you'll hate me."

"Nic your so sweet I'd never leave you. It's ok if you're nervous just let me lead." She said putting her arms around my neck.

"o-ok."

She moved her face closer to mine and she tilted it as our lips met for 10 seconds and then we pulled apart.

"Nic you've got a nose bleed."

"Sorry it's just you know."

"Don't worry. I'll call you in the morning." She said as she walked back inside giving me a wink as she closed the door.

Dame she's hot.


	7. Tsubaki's POV

Nic arrived at my apartment right at 7 just like he said he would.

I was wearing a red tank top and black mini skirt which felt weird since it wasn't really my style but Liz said to try something new.

I open the door and I see in his eyes that I've made him speechless.

"wow you look great. Well we should get back I decided to cook dinner at my place so we should hurry to make sure it's not cold."

"Ok sounds great."

He took my hand and we walked over to his place.

******************************

"So how does it look." He asked me gesturing to the lovely dinner he had prepared.

"Wow it looks great." I say as I flashed him one of my smiles.

We sit down and start talking about our day. He always listens to me when I talk which I love.

******************************

After dinner we watched an old horror movie to laugh at the effects.

Then he walked me home. we reached my house and I said."Well tonight was fun."

"Ya it was."

****after the kiss**************

I run up to my room grab my pillow a squeal into it so I didn't annoy Black*star.

He kissed me o my god!!!

I instantly call up Maka and Liz.

"Hello?" They both answer.

"Hey guys I just got back from my date with Nic."

"O my god gowns did it go?" Liz asks.

"Well he cooked me a nice dinner we watched an old horror movie to laugh at the effects and he walked me home and well it was nice." I said sounding way too giddy.

"So what happened when you got home." Maka asked.

"Well um we might of kind of sort of... kissed."

1, 2, 3

*High pitched squeal*

"O my god you think you guys are gonna go a bit farther."

"I'm not sure I kind of had to take the lead on the kiss I think we just need to stay at this level until he's comfortable to move forward."

"Wow, it's great to know that he cares about you for more then your looks." They both said.

"So how about you two has soul or kid done anything interesting?"

"Well Soul took me out on a nice boat ride and a picnic."

"Wow I had no idea he was so romantic."

"Yea kid also surprised me, he took me up to the DWMA roof and ate up there."

"Wow you know ever since Nic came along... wait... the guys are using Nic's dating ideas aren't they."

"You know if that's true then you have the sweetest boyfriend ever and it also means."

"I'm gonna kill Soul/Kid!!!!!" They both yell.

"Come on guys at least they tried."

"True... they might be spared." Maka said and I could tell that she had an evil grin on her face.

"Well I should sleep, goodnight you two."

"Goodnight." They both said.

So Nic likes me for me, wow no one ever has. Well there's a first time for everything.


	8. Finally More Action

I'm about to get back to the house when Myc bumps into me.

"Nic I know you wanted me to stay out of her way for a while but there's a tiny problem."

"No problem what is it." I say thinking it's something minor.

"Free turned up just outside of death city we need to go now."

I push the thoughts of tonight to the back of my mind. "Myc transform. It seams that we have a challenge."

******************************

We arrived at the edge of the city to see kid and free battling it out.

"Damit we're late. Well let's clean up kids symmetrical mess."

I rush at free's back while kid was keeping him busy.

I take a slash at his back but he's quick enough to block it.

"If I were say to through a ball in the other direction would you forget this whole mess?" I say sarcasticly.

"I am an immortal you piece of shit."

"Watch your language young man or I'm gonna have to cut you into ribbons."

"Nic watch this guy he has a tone of tricks up his sleeves."

"That's why I need your help kid. You know this guy and you can hit him from far away. I can't, I know you can do up close and personal but right now I need you to be more for support."

"As long as we scare him off fine by me."

I run straight at him. He launches some sort of giant magic ball at me but I easily deflect it and keep running.

"Dame he's strong."

I reach him and slash at him. I miss and have just enough time to block and icicle coming right at me.

I break it and manage to get a cut in on free's arm.

"Dam. How did you do that!" He says shocked.

"Lord Death took away your immortality." Kid said as he shot the wolf right in the face.

While he's stunned I deliver two blows that completely take off free's arms.

Just as I'm about to finish Free off a mirror of a building starts ringing and Lord death's face appears.

"Nic I've got some bad news. Medusa got into the city and she took Tsubaki."

I could feel my body flow with anger.

"Lord Death can you hold on for just a sec." I say calmly.

I walk up to free.

"Myc get read. Soul Resonance!!"

Myc's blades get a bit bigger and glow the dark red colour of his blade.

I slice free in half and hear him scream as the two half of his body fall to the ground and he dies.

Letting Myc transform back I walk up to the mirror.

"Point me in the direction of her hide out please."

"I'm not sending you in there with no knowledge on our enemy."

"I'll take Maka and kid with me."

"Not until-"

"UNTIL SHE'S DEAD IS THAT IT YOU'RE GOING TO WAIT UNTIL SHE DIES AND MEDUSA WINS!!!!!!!"

Kid and Lord Death just stared at me.

"I'm sorry for yelling just please let me go."

"Alright but be careful."

"Shouldn't you be saying that to Medusa."


	9. Medusa is a Dead Witch

I walked up to the front door of Medusa's castle lair thing with Maka and kid behind me.

"Just stay behind me." I said coldly.

"Got it." they both said.

I kicked in the door. Literally the door flew down the hallway.

I could feel the anger around my body as I walked down the long hallway.

I ran into a few tadpole bombs but shrugged off the explosions.

I found Erica at the door leading into Medusa's main room.

I toss her through the door.

"MEDUSA GET YOUR FUCKING WITCH ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!"

The middle of a round room lights up as I see Tsubaki tied up on a chair with Medusa beside her.

"Have I made yo-."

"Give her back to me and I'll make your death quick."

"No, in fact this girl can quite take a punch." She then punched Tsubaki.

"..." Dead silence. Then I start chuckling, which gradually turns into a mad laugh.

"Now... YOU ROT IN HELL!!!!!!!!"

The air fly's around me as I start glowing slightly red(Not blushing or anger but like resonance glowing).

Medusa gets out her vector blade and attacks me from the side. I easily block it.

"My turn.AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I yell as I charge her delivering blow after blow to her as she messilly blocked until her blade slides away.

She quickly tried to use her vector arrows on me but I break them easily.

"MYC SOUL RESONANCE!"

Myc's blades went blood red this time and got 3 times the size they usually were.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE PAIN THAT YOU CAUSED ME, THAT YOU CAUSED HER, AND DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOUR SON YOU BITCH THE ONE WHO YOU TURNED FUCKING CRAZY. SO THIS IS ALL OF OUR PAIN AND COURAGE AND BRAVERY!!!!!"

I stick both of Myc's blades into her stomach and the pain began.

She screamed as her skin started to burn off. Then once most of her skin was off her guts started falling out until she was a skeleton.

When she was about to die I said."Rot in hell you dam bitch." And she died.


	10. After the Fight

After I snapped back I saw Medusa's skeleton on the ground and as Myc transformed...

"HOLLY SHIT!!!" I said jumping into his arms.

He dropped me instantly.

"Nic you beat Medusa." Tsubaki said with a bit of shock in her voice.

"O my god I'm so so so so sorry I know you hate this side of me and I've been trying not to bring it-"

"Nic you defeated Medusa and her thugs just for me and a little bit for crona I guess you two met but the point is no guy would ever do that but you." She got untied by kid and she walked over to me.

"Nic you might have a lot of anger issues but it's something I can deal with because your anger is directed towards people like Medusa."

We kissed long with passion for a little while.

"Well we should get back I've got a great date planed for us."

"Ya it sounds like fun." Tsubaki said smiling.

******************************

Me and Tsubaki were walking down town after a nice restaurant until we bumped into the docks(I realize that death city is in a dessert but please over look it) were there was an empty gondola.

Yes just as planed.

I take her out on the gondola and she loved it.

We stopped to make out for a bit but then we headed back.

******************************

Now outside her apartment we were talking for a bit before I was going to leave.

"So you guys figured it out? Why didn't you tell us until now."

"The others wanted to have some fun."

"I'll let them have it for a bit longer."

We both start laughing.

"Well I guess you're gonna go inside now."

"Actually we've been dating for a while and well... you wana come in." She said nervously.

"Um ya sure."

We walk inside her apartment.

"So um, can I use your bathroom just for a bit."

"sure down the hall and to your left."

So I went to the bathroom locked the door and pulled out my phone.

"Nic this better be important." Soul said sounding irritated.

"Sorry Soul but this is important. I'm in Tsubaki's apartment and I've got no idea what to do I'm sweating and starting to freak out here a bit."

"Ok listen Nic just calm down. She invited you up there to get to another level in your relationship it's going to be fine just let her lead you through it."

"Alright Soul if you say so."

I hang up and walk back into the living room to see Tsubaki leaning on the door to her bedroom with just her head peaking out.

"Well come on in." She said seductively.

"O-o-ok." I could feel the blood running down my nose.

"Nic it's ok here come on." She walked out of her room still in her dress from tonight.

"I'm just nervous, sorry."

We both sat down on the couch.

"Nic it's ok I've had no experience with this myself this is just what Liz said to do."

"Well from what I've seen we make out here for a bit until we're ready to move it to your room."

"Ok."

She starts closing in on my lips but I put a finger on them.

"No tonight I come to you."

"Ok."

I move closer to her then we start to kiss and as we do I start to relax. We fall back onto the couch with her on top of me as we keep kissing.

I wanted to savor this moment forever but I knew I had to make s move.

I pull away from her sweat lips.

"Tsubaki. I think I'm ready."

"Well then let's go." She said as she stood up took my hand and lead me to her room and then she locked the door.

Black*star's P.O.V.

I was coming home from the basketball court going up to the apartment.

I went inside and I saw Tsubaki's door was closed and locked.

Wait Tsubaki's dating Nic so... no way, Nic would be way to nervous to do that.

But I look to see one of his jackets on the floor.

Instantly I call Soul, I know he's on a date with Maka but I needed to ask him something.

"Dear god why does everyone have to bug me now. SO UNCOOL."

"Sorry buddy but wait who else called you?"

"Nic did he was asking for more advice on him and Tsubaki."

"Well it worked cause I'm home right now and Tsubaki's door's closed and locked. I never thought it would happen but here I am."

Soul's P.O.V.

"HOLLY SHIT!"

I was sitting on the side of my bed.

"Soul is something wrong." Maka said beside me.

"You'll never believe what Tsubaki and Nic are doing."

"...No way, how did Nic even find the confidence to do that?!"

"Well I did talk to him anyways Black*star saw it with his own eyes."

"Well... good for him, now can we continue our date."

"Sure."

**********Nic's P.O.V.***********

I woke up next morning to see me and Tsubaki cuddling... naked.

So I really... wow.

Tsubaki then wakes up.

"Tsubaki? "

"Yes Nic"she says wrapping her arms around me.

"Did we really do it?"

"Yes why do you ask."

I then remembered last night and the events.

"I never thought I'd ever be in bed with a girl."

"I know how you feel."

I looked at the clock and seeing that it was 9 in the morning I remembered that I was gonna hang with the guys today.

"O my god I'm sorry baby but I've really got to go. I'm hanging out with the guys down town in 20 minutes." I say as I leap out of the bed and rush to put my clothes on.

"It's ok, have fun." She said flashing me a smile before I ran out the door hoping to catch up with the guys.


	11. The Guy's and Girls

I ran off the subway to where the guys wanted to meet me.

Luckily they decided to wait for me.

"Hey where you been we've been waiting for 30 minutes." Kid asked me as I skidded to a halt in front of the three of them

"I was just.... sleeping in."

"Nic we know you and you NEVER sleep in."

"Well...... fine Soul tell them." I said giving up.

"He and Tsubaki, you know." he said making finger motions.

Black*star and kid just stared at me eyes wide as a bus.

"Nic I know you love her but... really?" Kid said.

"I didn't even suggest it she just brought it up in kind of a seductive way... now that I remember it that's not like her and she was awkward after that."

"One of the girls could have given her advice like I gave you."

Black*star just snapping out of his shock.

He came right up to me.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL.."

I wiped out my knife and in seconds it was at his throat.

"1I love her to much to hurt her 2 if you love her then we're going to have a big problem." I said with a bunch of venom.

"Whoa dude I do not like her like that. You've got nothing to worry about."

I lower my knife.

"I'm sorry Black*star it's just I'm a little on edge since you know how Tsubaki looks and what guys are like. I just don't want to lose her."

"We all understand Nic I know how you feel. You think Liz will be a walk in the park."

"Ya speaking of which how are you two."

"We need something to spark up our relationship."

"Knowing Liz just spend more time with her focus on her more and occasionally do something romantic."

"Thank you Nic."

"No problem. How about you Soul."

"Well boys we did it."

"So that's why you were so mad at me last night."

"Ya geez you guys sure know how to be third wheels."

"Sorry."

******************************

Tsubaki's P.O.V.

I approached the girls ready for the never ending mound of questions that would soon be asked.

"Sooooooo how'd it go." Liz says jumping up and down like a hyper child.

"Well-"

"Dear god what went wrong." she asked sighing.

"At first it was a rough start with Nic being shy and innocent-"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW." They all screamed.

"But with a small push-"

"Ok ho on there you're saying that Nicholas Sabatini. The shyest guy in the academy did it with you." Maka said sounding surprised.

"Yes." I said flashing them a smile.

"So how was it." Liz asked.

"Well um you can understand if I'm uncomfortable with sharing the details." I said sweet dropping.

"Come on tell us!" Patty said barging into the conversation.

"Well."


	12. Madness

*A few weeks later*

I'm walking up to Tsubaki's apartment to pick her up for our one year anniversary.

I walk into the apartment and Tsubaki is...........................

KISSING BLACK*STAR.

I feel like a bomb about to explode when I black out.

Tsubaki's P.O.V.

Black*star accidentally fell and kissed me. I just hope Nic wasn't.

The door slams shut as I see Nic his expression covered by his bangs.

"O my god Nic I-"

"It's alright." He said and as he lifted his head... I saw the wide grin on his face and a crazy look in his eyes... he was infected with madness!!!

I slowly backed up towards the mirror to call lord death when...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nic screamed as he hunched over.

"Tsubaki...run."

He then ran straight through the wall out onto the street.

I ran straight for the mirror.

*Nic' P.O.V. a little while before he crashes through the wall*

I woke up in side a dark space.

I was tied down to something hard but it was too dark to see what.

"So we finally met."

Something said as it stepped out of the shadows into my vision and he looked... just like me... but with blue skin and white pointy horns that mismatched.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!" I spat at those imposter with all the venom I could muster.

"O come on. I'd like think that you'd remember your anger issues."

"You're... well that explains some things."

"Yes. Nic you see too many people have hurt you and you just shrug it off. Well I think it's time they get what's coming to them. STARTING WITH-"

I forced myself to take control but instantly feel my anger fighting back.

I managed to do two things before I lost myself for what would be a long night for the others.

1: "Tsubaki... run."

2: I ran into the wall breaking it and getting myself far away from who I loved most.

Tsubaki's P.O.V.

I ran to the mirror and called lord death.

"Hia h-" Was all he could say before I exploded.

"NO TIME FOR THAT NIC HAS GONE MAD AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STOP HIM SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF YOUR STUPID ROOM AND HELP HIM!!!!!!!"

I immediately covered my mouth.

"Wow... alright don't worry he'll be fine it's not the first time I've had to do this."

"Sorry sir but please." A tear rolled down my cheek. "Save him."


	13. Nic Calm Down

Lord Death's P.O.V.

I rushed onto the streets to Nic smashing through wall of every building he could find.

"Spirit transform."

"Yes sir."

As he transformed I caught him in my huge hands.

"NICHOLAS SABATINI YOU ARE I A LOT OF TROUBLE MISTER!!!"

He stopped and turned my way.

"H-help... me." He barley got out before he was hunched over and the madness corrupted him once again.

"I'm sick of you interrupting you idiot!" he then said.

"Nic is gone now. I am the madness!!"he said before laughing like a lunatic.

"Miss Merie (sorry I forgot how to spell it.)."

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to distract Nic as soon as you see an opening get in there and use your healing wavelength."

"Right."

Well Nic let's see how powerful you are.

I make the first move reaper chopping him right on the head.

He skids back but he shrugs off the attack like nothing.

He then changes at me.

I slam my hand on his forehead and as he tries to swing at me he keeps missing.

"STOP IT IT'S JUST LIKE ALL OF THE WORLD BULLIES YOU ALL WANT TO TORTURE US INCLUDING THE SO CALLED "NICE PEOPLE"!!!!!!"

There's the problem.

"Nic no one here wishes to torture you. We're all your friends and we all care for you. All of them are here right now."

Nic's P.O.V.

I wake up again in what I've come to realize is my mind.

I see anger just standing there.

"They all care for us."

I just realized I was untied.

I tackled anger and pinned him to the floor.

"I think it's time that you left!"

"I agree. Nic you have great friends out there ones who care... tell them everything that went wrong it should stop me from being so present."

"Umm... alright."

The next thing I know lord death's hand is on my my forehead and kid sticking Liz at my cheek.

"Kid if you do shoot me can you at least use your pointer finger for once."

"Why yo-!"

"He's back son."

I could see the others gathered around including...Tsubaki.

I walk up to her.

"Before you say anything if and Black*star-"

"Nic he tripped." I could see tears in her eyes." Nic I love you. More then you will ever know."

As soon as she was done I kissed her as passionately as I could.

I then turned to lord death.

"Sir I'm sorry about tonight. If you want me to leave the school I accept your decision."

"Nic just because you let the madness get you doesn't mean your expelled, because everyone has madness."

After that I turned back to Tsubaki.

"You know it's still are anniversary."I said seductively as I slowly walked towards het.

"Well what did you have in mind." She replied in the same tone.

We're face to face at this point about to kiss again when.

"DEAR GOD GET A ROOM!" Black*star screams at us.

He's then rewarded with a Maka chop.

"Sounds good to me." I said and she grabbed my hand as we walked back to her place.

For once I was completely happy.


End file.
